thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan, StormClan, and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Camp: '''Our camp is a huge clearing surrounded by trees, and their leaves provide a canopy. The warriors', apprentices', and elders' den are made of interwoven brambles, branches, and ferns, as is the nursery. '''Leader's Den: '''The leader's den is a small, well-lit cave with lichen hanging over the entrance. '''Medicine Den: '''The medicine den is another cave right next to the leader's den. It is quite large, with two smaller caves inside it, one for sheltering sick cats and another for herb storage. '''Training Clearing: '''This sandy clearing is soft for apprentices to train, and is located just outside and to the right of the camp entrance. '''Nightrock: '''This is where our Clan leader makes announcements. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *StormClan Current Events *It is currently greenleaf. *There has been talk among the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of a prophecy of three. *A rumor of rogues threatening NightClan has been mentioned. Members '''Leader: :Darkstar - night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) Deputy: ''' :Lightningsky - black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar - silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt - red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes - black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang - large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Wolfspirit) :Wolfshadow - dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Pinestorm - handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) :Amberfire - black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, she is grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Rowanfoot - reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Wolfspirit) :Poolleaf - soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Wingpaw :Nightfang - black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Bearpaw :Cloudnose - white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Fireblaze - flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Mate: Fallowfern) (Wolfspirit) :Duskwhisker - dusky white-brown she-cat with leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart.(Prowllu) :Moongaze - tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Sweetberry - reddish she-cat with a brown chest and green eyes. She is short-tempered, but caring. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Echopaw :Shimmersky - stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) :Starlingfur - white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Emberstar) :Berryleaf - strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Emberstar) :Otterspirit - small, sleek, dark brown she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. (Wolfspirit) :Leaffrost - small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Wolfspirit) :Fleetfoot - muscular black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Prowllu) :Runningbreeze - gray-and-white tom with a tabby tail and dark blue eyes. He is a very fast runner and a natural leader. (Emberstar) :Oatwind - light brown tom with speckles of creamy white and ice-blue eyes. He is calm, but not afraid to get loud. (Emberstar) :Swanflight - small, thick-furred, light silvery-gray she-cat with clear, wide, ice-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lynxpaw :Embertail - large, strong, snow-white tom with a dark gray tail-tip, unusually long claws, a long tail, a dark amber eye, and a missing left eye. He lost it fighting with a couple of foxes, and oddly, there are no scars around his eye. (Wolfspirit) :Blizzardeyes - large, snow-white tom with black tipped ears, and unusually white eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Deertail - gray-black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes. She is friendly, caring, and playful, but obedient. (Emberstar) :Robinfeather - beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with specks of pale ginger and gray-tipped fur and amber eyes. She is headstrong and a bit arrogant, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) :Bramblestrike - very dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. He is mischievous, clever, and sly, but also very loyal. But despite that, he is still very sadistic and mean-spirited. (Emberstar) :Russetheart - russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He is shy but funny and friendly, and is fiercely loyal to his best friends. (Mate: Songfoot) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Ripplepaw :Ivytrail - dark brown tom with a trail of white and light, creamy brown spots trailing from his nose, over one of his bright green eyes, and over that side down to his tail-tip. Quiet but brave, he doesn't speak to very many cats but a chosen few. (Mate: Dawnleaf) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Maplepaw :Patchpelt - different shades of gray patched tom with bright aqua eyes and a long bushy tail. He is kind, smart and nimble-pawed, and enjoys hunting and patrolling, and an occasional swim. (Prowllu) :Fallowfern - tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to learn about her Clan's history. (Mate: Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Feathershine - pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Mate: Aspentail) (Emberstar) :Rosethorn - white, fluffy she-cat with dark brown eyes. She can come off as rude or closed off, but would do anything for her Clan. (Stardapple) :Mewstorm - white and ginger tabby tom with a battle scarred shoulder and black ears. He has a kind heart but can be very aggressive in battle. He has a firm voice and always will protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) :Frostfang - white tom with grey paws and chest. He has cold blue eyes. He is cold-hearted towards most cats but he has a soft spot for kits and queens, and he is also a very skilled fighter. (Frostyness) :Sunfur - ginger she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes. She is kind to everyone and is a skilled hunter. She hates to fight and she thinks of others before herself. (Mate: Finchclaw) (Frostyness) :Finchclaw - golden tabby tom with blue-green eyes and a white chest and paws. He is confident, kind, and able to put up with anyone. (Mate: Sunfur) (Berryheart) :Hazelshine - golden she-cat with dapples of frosty white and green eyes. She is outspoken, friendly, caring, and loves to mess around. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Emberstar) :Snowcloud - snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is sweet, fierce when provoked, and shy. She has a noticeable crush on Frostfang. (Berryheart) :Stormfeather - small grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is shy, quiet and doesn't like being in the center of attention. (Potatoes) ::Apprentice, Sparkpaw :Brindlecloud - dappled, mottled, light gray she-cat with thick, glossy fur, a long, bushy tail, hard pads, thorn-sharp claws, long fur, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and loves the elders' stories. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Wolfspirit) :Barkfang - brown tabby tom with one green eye and one blue eye. He is brave, calm, and fierce. He will protect his Clan even at the cost of his life. He has a crush on Rosethorn, though it's only a bit noticeable. He absolutely loves water. He believes he is half-Clan, and so does everyone else. His brother is Finchclaw. He wonders who his mother is and might ask Mewstorm questions, or he might go and investigate himself. (Berryheart) :Tigertail - massive pale orange-and-brown tabby tom with a black-ringed tail, long claws, and huge white paws. He is very gentle, despite his appearance, and is patient, but is clumsy. (Mate: Skybird) (Potatoes) Apprentices: :Lightfeather - beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Wingpaw - small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with long, thick fur, a small pink nose, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. She is sweet and calm, and sometimes shy. (Daughter of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Poolleaf :Lynxpaw - massive, muscular, brown tom with black markings all over his body, tufts of black hair on the tips of his ears, a short tail, white fur on his chest and underbelly, and deep amber eyes. He is loyal and clever, and slightly arrogant. (Son of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swanflight :Maplepaw - beautiful dark maple colored she-cat with forest green eyes. (Daughter of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Ivytrail :Bearpaw - light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Nightfang :Ripplepaw - pretty, long legged brown and white tabby she-kit with beautiful dark blue eyes. Her stripes are like ripples on her fur. She is sweet, determined and often sarcastic. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Russetheart :Echopaw - fluffy silver tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. She is kind, very shy, nervous and gets scared quite easily. (Frostyness) ::Mentor, Sweetberry :Sparkpaw - pale golden tom with amber eyes. He is cocky and arrogant. (Potatoes) ::Mentor, Stormfeather Queens: :Dawnleaf - gray she-cat with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Mate: Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Songfoot - beautiful spotted she-cat with a white pelt and brown spots and patches, with clear blue eyes. Soft-spoken and bright, the she-cat will speak her mind often to her best friend Russetheart. (Mate: Russetheart) (Prowllu) :Skybird - sleek, delicate silver-grey tabby she-cat with a fluffy white chest and front paws, a long, black-striped tail, and bright green eyes. She is rough-and-tumble, energetic, and extremely sarcastic. (Mate: Tigertail) (Potatoes) Kits: :Umberkit - deep brown tom with bright green eyes and a long tail. He is adventurous and sarcastic. (Son of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Specklekit - small, lithe gray she-kit with lighter gray speckles on her fur and bright green eyes. She is quiet, but playful. (Daughter of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Cinderkit - dusky gray-brown she-kit with bright blue eyes and thick fur. She is funny, smart and ready to try anything. (Daughter of Dawnleaf and Ivytrail) (Prowllu) :Smokekit - tiny black tortoiseshell tom with green-blue hetero eyes. He prefers to relax rather than play, giving him a calm demeanor and a sweet personality. (Son of Songfoot and Russetheart) (Prowllu) :Shadekit - tall light brown tom with black paws, a black tail-tip, and blue eyes. He is inquisitive, curious, and playful, and is always ready for adventure. (Son of Songfoot and Russetheart) (Emberstar) :Brightkit - small ginger she-kit with a short tail and bright blue eyes. She is a troublemaker who loves to make her brother Sootkit angry. (Daughter of Skybird and Tigertail) (Stardapple) :Stonekit - grey tabby tom with green eyes. He is fun-loving and easygoing, and loves to relax. (Son of Skybird and Tigertail) (Potatoes) :Sootkit - black tom with a dark grey muzzle chest and paws, and amber eyes. He is serious, cranky, and hardworking. (Son of Skybird and Tigertail) (Potatoes) Elders: :Mousefur - dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker - black-gray tom with short, straight whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :Snowleaf - white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn - large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - pretty golden she-cat that often helps NightClan. (Misty) Rogues: :None Kittypets: :Deathpaw - pure black she-cat with red eyes. She is serious, forgiving, kind, and doesn't like cats that kill for no reason. She is also forward, calm, has a demon side, some would think crazy, brave, sad, and angry. (DeathPaw) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "That I am," Songfoot responded. "Okay. You can join Berryleaf's patrol." Lightningsky pointed to the group with her tail. Minnowfang and Sunfur, along with Berryleaf, were waiting over by the opening to the forest. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 19:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot trotted over, looking rather happy. Smokekit and Shadekit were playing with Dawnleaf's kits, while their mother relaxed next to Ivytrail. The patrol left the camp, and Songfoot stretched out her legs, ready for some action. ~~ "They're tough- a bit of rough-housing didn't hurt any cat," Ivytrail meowed as Dawnleaf's eyes flicked open at a hint of a pained squeak. "They'll forget about it and go back to playing.. Watch." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn sat by the camp entrance. Stardapple1997 (talk) 01:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Berryleaf swished his tail as Songfoot came over. "Rejoining our patrols again?" he commented in a friendly mew. "Who wants to sit in a nursery all day?" she replied. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright-" Songfoot meowed, shaking her fur out. "Let's get going!" she said excitedly. ~~ Umberkit was playing with Specklekit and Smokekit, and Shadekit was watching Cinderkit as she tried to sneak up on Ivytrail's tail. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Berryleaf led the patrol out of camp and into the forest, his head lifted proudly. So far, there haven't been any big problems threatening NightClan, ''he noted. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 22:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot was sniffing the air, her eyes narrowed. "It's too quiet. Fleetfoot taught me that if the birds aren't singing, something's amiss." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfur narrowed her eyes as well as she looked around her tail flicking as she pawed at the ground "Something has felt off since we left camp." she mewed quietly. ~ Echopaw padded out of the apprentice den yawning as she looked around. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Berryleaf padded forward. "You're both right. Why is it so quiet?" [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's the question.." She sniffed around, her hackles raising slightly. "I can't smell anything- it's unusual.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Greypaw smiled and sat down. "Hello, Echopaw." Stardapple1997 (talk) 04:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sparkpaw padded out of the apprentices' den. And long after you'regone gone gone 04:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw looked up at him. "H-hi, Greypaw." she mewed softly. ~ "Nothing seems out of the ordinary... It's just I have a weird feeling like something bad is going to happen..." Sunfur said, flicking her tail. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Greypaw studied her. "Are you alright?" Stardapple1997 (talk) 05:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ivy- could Ripplepaw like Lynxpaw? Ripplepaw came tumbling out of the den, laughing. She was talking with Wingpaw, Lynxpaw and Sealpaw, the older apprentices. ~~ "Everyone needs to stick together- get close and keep an eye and an ear out for anything," Songfoot meowed. Great StarClan Russetheart is going to have my fur in his nest if anything happens... ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scenting the air more deeply, Berryleaf stiffened. "It's cat scent, but not Clan. Could it be the rogues that were rumored to be around here?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 22:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit paced back and forth waiting for her brothers to awaken. Stardapple1997 (talk) 23:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sootkit woke up. He yawned and shook his head sleepily. Stonekit fidgeted against his mothers belly in his sleep. And long after you'regone gone gone 01:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine.." she meowed tilting her head to the side a little as she lookied at Ripplepaw with an unreadable expression in her eyes before turning back to Greypaw. ~ Sunfurs eyes widened "Possibly.." she said in a worried tone. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Greypaw smiled a coy smile "are you sure your just fine"----- brightkit hid behind sootkit before pouncing on his tail "got ya!" Stardapple1997 (talk) 04:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sootkit jumped up in surprise, his tail bushing up. "Hey!" He mewed, turning around. "Brightkit!" And long after you'regone gone gone 04:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- She smiled " 'bout time you got up," slowly she silently walked to the exit of the den. She turned with a huge smile on her face. Stardapple1997 (talk) 16:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So what are you guys going to do today?" Ripplepaw asked the other apprentices, who thought. "Battle training, hunting, the usual." Lnyxpaw answered. "I wonder if Russetheart would let me join you guys- he's out on patrol and StarClan knows he'll go off and hunt for Songfoot.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sootkit growled and dashed after Brightkit. "I'll get you!" He yowled, leaping on top of her. And long after you'regone gone gone 17:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit yelped And fell under his wait (who is bigger sootkit or brightkit?) Stardapple1997 (talk) 18:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'm pretty sure it's Brightkit. Sootkits's the runt X3) Sootkit yowled in triumph. ---- Stormfeather padded over to Sparkpaw. "Come on. Lets do some battle training." Sparkpaw nodded. And long after you'regone gone gone 19:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit pushed sootkit off and rolled back accidentally hitting her mother. Stardapple1997 (talk) 19:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skybird jolted awake "what!" She mewed. Then she saw Brothkit. She sighed. "Brightkit, it's early. Why couldn't you be sleeping, like Stonekit?" She nudged the grey tom awake. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Wha?" He yawned. And long after you'regone gone gone 19:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er...well..." She struggled to come up with an excuse. She hated to get in trouble even though it seemed that was all she did. "It was sootkit he woak me up." She made it sound as if she was telling a truth that sootkit had not wanted her to say. Stardapple1997 (talk) 19:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sootkit growled in protest. "What?!" He mewed. "You woke me up! She jumped on my tail and woke me up!" Skybird sighed. And long after you'regone gone gone 19:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit looked surprised "me." She looked at her feet to hide a smile before looking back up."sootkit why do you say that." Stardapple1997 (talk) ---- (Dappleh, you forgot your sig. I put it on for you, but next time, please dun forget) Skybird sighed in exasparation. "Whichever one of you did it, I don't know. But you're both in trouble for lying." Sootkit opened his mouth to protest, but Skybird cut him off. "No. I won't here any of it. Both of you can't o outside until sunhigh." And long after you'regone gone gone 20:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit frowned and walked over to stone kit lying down. Stardapple1997 (talk) 20:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw nodded looking Greypaw in the eyes for a split second before looking away and flicking her tail "Yes." she mewed calmly. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Greypaw smiled "ok... Just tell if that changes." 21:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- brightkit fell asleep(zzzzzzz) Stardapple1997 (talk) 21:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echopaw looked up at him and smiled a little "Will do." ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Greypaw smiled but after echopaw turned he began to worry for the she-cat Stardapple1997 (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Berryleaf turned away from the scent. "We should get to marking the borders." [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- When brightkit woak up she looked outside smiling the sun was out it was firstlight she turned her head to stonekit "do you want to go out side? Please?" 23:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit nodded. "Sure! Lets go!" He dashed out of the nursery. And long after you'regone gone gone 01:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunfur nodded and shook out her fur taking a deep breathe to calm herself. ~ Echopaw stood up "I think i'm going to go for a walk." she thought aloud looking up at the sky. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- brightkit smiled and quickly padded out of the den 15:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit looked over his shoulder at Brightkit. "So what do you want to play?"he asked. And long after you'regone gone gone 20:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit smiled "let's play... Rabbit and warrior!" She said 20:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit nodded. "I'm the warrior!" He shouted. And long after you'regone gone gone 20:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit shook her head but said "ok I'm the mouse" and se started to run off. 20:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit dashed after Brightkit, chasing her around the other cats in the camp. He pounced on her tail. "Got you!" He yowled. Sootkit poked his head out of the nursery. "What are you doing?" He mewed. And long after you'regone gone gone 20:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit laughed and pulled her tail away from him. She glanced aT Sootkit. "We're playing mouse aNd warrior. My turn to be warrior!" She purred turning to Stonekit. 20:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit nodded and dashed away. "Can I play?" Sootkit mewed to Brightkit. Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit! 20:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit looked a little surprised and nodded "sure.. But I'm warrior" 20:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sootkit nodded. He ran off as fast as he could on his stubby legs. Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit! 20:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightkit ran after him using al of her speed she pounced on Sootkit giving him a playful nip on the back. She then looked around for Stonekit seeing him she ran after him weaving trough warriors finely she fought him "got you." She teased 20:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stonekit wriggled out from underneath Brightkit. "Fine, you got me this time!" He rolled his eyes and yawned. "Im tired. Lets go rest now." Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit! 20:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- brightkit shook her head and smild "your so lazy." but h walked with him to the nursery. 21:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- After marking the borders, Berryleaf told the patrol, "Let's head back. We can report to Lightningsky and Darkstar about the new scents on the border." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot nodded, stretching her legs out as she trotted back to camp. Smokekit and Shadekit barreled into her, squeaking about how their days had went- stories, games and much more. She let out a purr as she got up. "Sounds exciting," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skybird sighed as her kits walked in. |And long after you'regone gone gone 15:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart's patrol returned right after Berryleaf and his group arrived at camp, and gave Songfoot a welcoming lick on the ear. "See or scent anything strange on your patrol?" he asked. We sure did, he thought a tad worriedly. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 20:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot nodded as their two tom kits raced off to join Umberkit, Cinderkit and Specklekit in a game of warriors vs. rogues. "It was like nothing I've ever smelt... We didn't follow the scent- Berryleaf is going to speak with Darkstar." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart turned his head to see Berryleaf vanishing into Darkstar's den, his red tail-tip flicking out of sight. "We also scented something unusual at the MoonClan border; it was if they were trespassing." He pawed at the ground. "They had better not be," he growled. ~~ At Darkstar's welcoming mew, Berryleaf entered the leader's den. "What can I do for you?" Berryleaf lowered his slightly and glanced to the side. "My patrol and I smelled something strange as we were patrolling the borders. Rogue cat scent, I think." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar tilted his head. "I'll have to investigate that myself... For now, I'll tell Lightningsky to assign more patrols along that border. Just in case." "Thank you." Berryleaf dipped his head and left the den, heading to the fresh-kill pile for some nourishment. Ember What does the fox say? 22:21, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot watched the kits, flicking her tail as she watched them hiss at one another. "I hope that this rogue drama isn't effecting the kits." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. ---- "Speaking of kits, isn't it almost for Ivytrail's kits to be made apprentices?" Russetheart glanced over to where his best friend's kits were playing a game with their own. Ember What does the fox say? 01:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think he's going t'speak with Darkstar about it right now," she mewed, watching her brother's brown tail flick as he entered the leader's den. "I'm wondering who'll mentor them- and if he's going to make Wingpaw, Lynxpaw, Sealpaw, Maplepaw and her brother warriors now.. They've be training for more than enough time," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart nodded. "True. Maybe you or I could speak with Darkstar about that." ~~ "I've been getting a lot of visitors today," Darkstar chuckled as Ivytrail entered his den. Ember What does the fox say? 04:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It seems you're popular," Ivytrail broke his usual silence. "but I'd like to ask you about my kits, they're old enough to become apprentices- can we do that?" ~~ "We should," Songfoot meowed, tilting her head as she watched Smokekit tackle his brother. "The warrior's den has just been expanded, but three more cats in the apprentices den, it'll be stuffed even worse than when we were apprentices- and that was pretty bad." ---- "Of course. Who did you have in mind for their mentors?" ~~ "We can also ask Darkstar if we can expand the apprentices' den," Russetheart suggested. Ember What does the fox say? 19:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So much to do," Songfoot said, furrowing her gaze. "We can talk to him tomorrow, so he's not so swamped today." ~~ "I hadn't thought about it," Ivytrail admitted, laughing a bit. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar waved a paw dismissively. "That's fine. Tell me when you've thought of them, and I'll hold their apprentice ceremony promptly." ~~ "At least there aren't any threatening worries to be anxious about," Russetheart commented. Happy Halloween from Ember! ☾Slenderman just wants a hug, guys... ☽ 23:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Clan's a bit dead- come on... Let's... MAKE THINGS INTERESTING. -cackles and rubs hands together.-) "True," Songfoot said, watching Specklekit tackle her brother. Shadekit was laughing, before Cinderkit tackled him to the ground with a loud purr. Smokekit was listening to the other kits, as they argued about the game they wanted to play. "Life is, for now.. Good." ~~ "Well- actually.. Rivereyes- I'd like him to take Specklekit. Maybe Antpelt for Umberkit, (-if that's alright with you, Ember..) and for Cinderkit.." The tom took a moment to think. "Fleetfoot." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Gladly. >D) "Those all sound like great choices to me," Darkstar mewed. "I shall commence the ceremony tomorrow, if that's soon enough for you?" ~~ Russetheart twined his tail with Songfoot's. "Maybe you shouldn't say that... Next thing you know, we're being attacked or something..." He finished with a little laugh. (Antpelt mentoring Umberkit is fine by me. ^.^) [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 18:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't jinx us," Songfoot sighed, leaning against her mate. "Mom!" Shadekit squeaked. "Can we go out into the Grassy Clearing to play?" he begged- Cinderkit was accompanying him, her blue eyes wistful. Dawnleaf's gray head poked out of the den. "I don't see why not- it's a beautiful day.." she reasoned. Songfoot nodded. "How's about you go get your uncle, and we'll all go out and learn the hunting crouch?" the she-cat offered. Shadekit raced off, meowing loudly along with his companion Cinderkit. ~~ "That would be great." Ivytrail nodded, just as a herd of kits tumbled into Darkstar's den. "Ivytrail! We're gon' go to the Grassy Clearing, momma said to come get you!" Shadekit meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frostfang lazily lapped at his paws and was soon accompanied by Sunfur and Echopaw. Sunfur stretched and began to complain to Frostfang and Echopaw about how bored she was. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "Looks like you'll be busy enough with the other kits." Darkstar flicked his tail, his eyes shining warmly. "Come on come on come on! Let's get going!" Shadekit scuffed his paws along the ground, ready to take off again. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ivytrail let out a chuckle. "They're only tiny for a little while.. Come on then, let us be off. Thank you again, Darkstar." The once-quiet tom herded Shadekit, Smokekit and his own litter out of the leader's den, still chuckling as they squeaked happily. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So can we go to the Grassy Clearing?" Shadekit asked, hopping from paw to paw. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 19:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's where we're headed," Cinderkit reminded him. Songfoot constantly sternly reminded them not to run off from the group as they travelled to the Grassy Clearing. Once there, kits squealed, knocking each other down to climb onto the low stumps that led up to a tall one. "Be careful!" Dawnleaf intoned, flicking her tail as she sat down next to her mate. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They'll be fine," Russetheart told Dawnleaf as the kits scrambled over the stumps and each other. "It's good practice for battle, when there'll be so many cats around them they can barely see their opponent." "That's a little overexaggeration," Songfoot replied, sliding her eyes sideways to look at him. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 00:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dawnleaf flicked her tail, watching the kits. "That's a very long time away," she meowed, watching them tussle. Songfoot stretched big and long. "I'm sure they'll be fine," she reassured the older she-cat. "Kits are meant to fall, and play rough. They'll be perfectly okay playing just a bit rough. It's not everyday we get such nice weather for them to go play in." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart nodded in agreement. "Yes! Gotcha!" Shadekit pinned down Cinderkit, laughing. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 03:06, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not quite!" The older she-kit, though smaller than Shadekit, surged up and threw him backwards, lauching herself after him, hissing playfully. Songfoot's head cocked up, tilting to the side. "Cinderkit will be quite the warrior." she laughed. Smokekit was listening to Ivytrail, along with Specklekit, as he told a story. The young tom kit was dozing next to his uncle, his eyes drooping. Umberkit was now being double-timed by Cinderkit and Shadekit, his dark paws flashing to ward off their attacks. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shadekit managed to launch a soft blow to Umberkit's ear that knocked him off balance, exclaiming, "Yes!" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 04:18, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans